Je vais m'en aller
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Variation sur le thème de "La lettre" (défi de Destiel Addict [Fb]) Résumé : Dean a embrassé Castiel et ce dernier a fuit, il n'est jamais réapparu, ça fait 9 jours maintenant que Dean le prie de revenir, Castiel décide donc d'écrire une lettre à Dean, pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il ne reviendra pas.


**_Je vais m'en aller_**

* * *

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_._

_Mon très cher Dean,_

_._

_Je t'écris cette missive, car je ne peux plus me permettre de t'approcher._

_Je vais m'en aller._

_Je vais demander à mon père de vous confier à un autre ange._

_Et moi, j'accepterai le châtiment qui lui semblera bon pour abandon de mission._

_Dean, je ne peux supporter l'idée que tu te sois joué de moi, que tu te soit tourner vers moi par dépit, car je ne suis pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire et m'embrasser moi alors que dix minutes avant tu te plaignais d'être rentré seul du bar où tu avais passé la soirée, ça m'a profondément blessé Dean._

_Car je vais te dire quelque chose que je tais depuis longtemps maintenant et qui a fait que ton petit jeu m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je t'aime Dean. Et tu ne l'aurais jamais su, mais comme on ne se verra plus, je veux que tout soit bien clair et que tu comprennes bien pourquoi je pars._

_Je t'aime depuis très longtemps maintenant, je ne saurais dire depuis quand, car il m'a fallu un moment pour le comprendre, les anges ne sont pas sensés ressentir ce genre de choses, je ne savais donc pas ce qu'était vraiment ce sentiment d'amour dont les humains parlent tant. Mais maintenant je sais, je sais aussi que je vais souffrir, c'est déjà le cas, venir te regarder dormir rempli mon cœur blessé d'un peu de toi pour l'instant, mais une fois parti, je devrai faire face au manque de toi, __ça sera difficile mais je me dis que j'ai l'éternité pour m'en remettre._

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça Dean, c'était cruel, je suis là pour toi mais je ne suis pas ta chose !_

_Pourtant, Seigneur que c'est difficile de t'en vouloir._

_J'ai tellement apprécié ce baiser Dean, tu n'imagines même pas, j'ai été totalement submergé d'émotions délicieuses, après coup, j'aurais aimé pouvoir partagé mon ressenti avec quelqu'un, c'était tellement nouveau pour moi, mais je n'ai que toi, ce n'était donc pas possible, ce fut un tel bonheur jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience de ce que tu étais en train de faire et que je parte, la douleur qui accompagnait ce bonheur alors, me fait si mal aujourd'hui._

_Et bien voilà qui est nouveau, tu pourras aussi te vanter d'avoir fait pleurer un ange, j'ignorais que c'était possible, l'amour est décidément quelque chose d'incroyable._

_Bon ! Je vais partir maintenant._

_Là je te regarde dormir, tu as l'air apaisé, essaye de ne pas te mettre en colère en lisant ma lettre, ce n'est rien, passer d'un ange à un autre ne changera pas grand choses pour toi, vu le peux de considération que tu as eu pour moi, ne fais pas de drame Dean, laisse une chance à mon frère ou à ma sœur, réjouies toi, ton prochain ange gardien sera peut-être dans le corps d'une femme, je sais, je suis amer._

_Voilà Dean, je vais mettre fin à cette lettre ici, fais attention à toi, la vie est quelque chose de précieux, tu le sais, prend bien soin de ton frère, prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre, vous êtes important pour l'humanité._

_Et parce que j'en ressens le besoin indicible, je te le répète, je t'aimais Dean, ça ne l'oublie pas._

_._

_Castiel_

_._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_._

_"-Merde ! Cass..._

Dean serra ses doigts tremblants sur la feuille de papier dans ses mains, la froissant contre son front, laissant couler les larmes qui avaient noyé son visage dès la deuxième phrase "Je vais m'en aller".

Sa respiration était difficile, chaque bouffée d'air lui faisait mal, il perdait son oxygène en perdant Castiel, il avait mal.

Castiel le quittait c'était intolérable.

"-Quel con ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ...

* * *

Quand il avait vu cette lettre sur son chevet à son réveil, il su tout de suite qu'elle était de Castiel, le _"Dean"_ écrit sur l'enveloppe, de cette magnifique écriture à l'ancienne, avec les pleins et les déliés, comme écrite à la plume, elle ne pouvait être que de lui et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Enfin il répondait à ses appels, à ses prières, il était venu à lui. Bon, il aurait préféré le voir en chair et en os, mais cette lettre était un bon début !

Fébrilement, il avait sorti la feuille de papier pliée en trois dans l'enveloppe et l'avait dépliée pour commencer à la lire, un doux frisson dans le dos :

_"Mon très cher Dean"_ le fit sourire, ce _"Mon",_ ce _"très cher"_, ce _"très" ..._

Mais immédiatement, son sourire fondit sur son visage :

_"...je ne peux plus me permettre de te voir..."_

"-Mon dieu .. .Pourquoi ?

Et en suivant, le coup fatal :

_"Je vais m'en aller"_

"-...

Là, Dean se senti tomber dans un puits sans fond :

"-Mais non, mais non, mais non ! **POURQUOI ?** Se dit-il.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et les mots qui suivirent furent comme des dizaines de coups de poignards dans son cœur.

* * *

Maintenant, ramenant la lettre froissée devant ses yeux, il était désemparé. Regardant les volutes d'encre dissoutes en nuages par ses larmes qui étaient tombées sur les mots de sa douleur, son corps fut reprit de sanglots.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Comment il avait pu en arriver là ?

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?

Pourquoi s'était-il contenté de l'embraser au lieu de lui avouer pourquoi il en avait tellement envie ?

En plus, c'est vrai qu'il avait fait cette réflexion sur le fait de rentrer sans fille ce soir là, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée pour voir la réaction de l'ange à ses mots et Castiel avait tiqué, c'est ce qu'il attendait, il avait vu sa réaction et il était sûr par ce stratagème que l'ange ressentait quelque chose pour lui, c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à sauter le pas, s'approcher de lui, après s'être armé d'une bonne dose de courage et l'embrasser, tout doucement, tendrement, comme s'il était fragile, caresser ses lèvres des siennes, effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts et par ce geste lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Dean ferma les yeux et revit cet instant de bonheur pur, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

_ "S__i électrisant, _si doux, si tendre, si ... angélique" Pensa-t-il en se léchant le lèvres.

Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, soudainement, Castiel s'était arraché à ses lèvres, reculé d'un pas, avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, qui, rien que d'y repenser, faisait un mal de chien dans le cœur de Dean qui savait maintenant le pourquoi du comment, et il s'était envolé sans un mot.

Il avait eu beau l'appeler, le prier, lui crier, lui ordonner de revenir, il n'était jamais réapparu, ça faisait neuf jours maintenant, neuf longs et interminables jours...sans lui.

Et cette nuit, voilà qu'il était venu et qu'il lui annonçait sur papier qu'il allait le quitter ? Définitivement ?

* * *

Dean en était là de ses réflexion quand il releva la tête.

"-Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Je ne veux pas .. **CASTIEL !** Hurla-t-il. **JE NE VEUX PAS CASTIEL, REVIENS ! DU MOINS ... **VIENS ME VOIR ... S'il te plaît ... _Cass ... S'il te plaît..._ Fini-t-il tout bas de nouveau submergé par ses émotions.

Un grand silence oppressant c'est tout ce qui entourait Dean, qui, assis sur son lit baissa de nouveau la tête, regardant à travers ses yeux embués, la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre entre ses pieds, et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il y avait un bruit sourd venant du mur mitoyen à la chambre voisine, tendant l'oreille, il entendit la voix d'un mec gueuler **_"c'est pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça... je vais me plaindre à la direction moi..."_**

**"-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !" **Hurla Dean en direction du mur.

Rageur, il se leva, enfila son cuir, prit ses clefs de voiture et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte, puis, il revint sur ses pas, rouvrant la porte en grand et récupéra la lettre par terre à la volée, la glissant dans sa poche sans précaution, avant de sortir de nouveau, s'engouffrer dans l'Impala et sortir du parking en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier.

* * *

Il roula comme ça un moment, sorti de la ville et vit un chemin de terre où un panneau indiquait "Lac Eastwood", là au moins il aurait la paix et pourrait gueuler autant qu'il voudrait, il s'y engagea donc doucement.

Arrivé au bout de ce que l'Impala pouvait franchir de ce chemin défoncé, il arrêta le moteur sorti de la voiture et continua à pieds, les mains dans les poches de son jean, tête baissée, le dos voûté, écrasé par sa peine toujours aussi présente.

Quand il arriva au bord de l'eau, il resta debout sur la berge, regardant sans la voir l'étendue d'eau devant lui, le regard vide, le visage absent, des larmes naissaient encore et toujours aux coins de ses yeux, sans qu'il ne contrôle plus rien.

Un groupe de plongeons catmarin qui s'envolaient, lançant leur cri bruyant, le sortirent de sa torpeur.

Il les regarda passer devant lui et se reposer sur l'eau, à sa gauche et vit un arbre près de lui, il s'y dirigea et s'assied le dos contre son tronc, face au lac, les jambes pliées devant lui, les coudes sur ses genoux.

Passant ses mains sur son visage, il essuya ses larmes et fronçant le front pour s'habituer aux rayons du soleil matinal qui se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau et faisaient scintiller le lac, il prit une grande inspiration et il se mit à parler, pas besoin de hurler, si Castiel l'écoutait, il l'entendrait :

"-Cass..il faut vraiment que je te parle ... comme tu viens pas, je vais faire comme ça ...j'espère que tu m'écoute ... Cass...je veux pas que tu t'en aille, je ... je veux pas que tu me laisse ... me laisse pas Cass ...t'as pas du tout compris ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir...je comprend que j'ai merdé, je suis vraiment pas très bon en stratagème amoureux...même si je reste persuadé que de jouer la carte de la jalousie reste un bon plan ... Mais j'aurais dû être plus clair ... alors je vais l'être maintenant ...si je t'ai embrassé c'est pas par dépit idiot ! ... Excuse moi ... ce n'est pas par dépit ... je t'ai embrassé parce ... parce que ...** PARCE QUE JE T'AIME BORDEL !** Cria-t-il, faisant envoler un canard qui était dissimulé dans les hautes herbes de la berge près de lui.

"J't'aime comme un dingue ! Et quand enfin je me décide à bouger ... tu te barre ! **PUTAIN ! Je suis trop nul !** Tant pis _pour moi..._

La tête coincée entre ses mains, il se mit à fixer l'herbe entre ses pieds, voyant ses larmes, qui avaient refait surface, tomber une à une et rouler sur les brins d'herbe jusqu'au sol où la terre les absorbait. Il était anéanti.

* * *

Castiel était là, invisible au yeux du chasseur, penché au dessus de lui, il écoutait sa peine, il entendait sa douleur, vivait son désespoir et une larme perla à son œil, roula sur sa joue, pour finir par rejoindre celles de Dean, roulant sur les brins d'herbe, pour finir par être absorbée par la terre à son tour. Dean ne fit pas attention à cette goutte qui ne venait pas de lui, mais qu'il compta comme sienne.

Et soudain, il eut un sursaut, il cligna des yeux croyant halluciner, le sol semblait bouger, se soulever, dans la petite zone où avait échoué ses larmes, de minuscules fissures formant comme une étoile, un soleil, quelque chose semblait vouloir sortir de la dessous. Avait-il dérangé une bestiole en inondant sa maison de ses larmes ?

Non !

Ce qu'il vit soudainement le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Castiel était lui même complètement sidéré de ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux :

_"Un Miracle !" _Se dit-il.

Une petite forme verte avait fait son apparition, petite tige recourbée sur elle même, petit germe vigoureux qui se redressa, secouant sa tête pour se libérer de la coque de sa graine et dodelinant, il déplia deux feuilles d'un vert tendre, qui s'agrandirent pendant que la tige s'allongeait et au centre, vint un bourgeon qui s'extirpa rapidement en dodelinant à son tour pour s'extirper d'entre ses feuilles et allongea le cou pour présenter au soleil un joli petit bouton mauve. Les feuilles en forme de coeur se multiplièrent pour former une rosette, tout ça en quelques secondes et délicatement, le bouton se déplia, comme un papillon sorti de sa chrysalide, défroissant ses cinq pétales d'un violet tendre et délicat, autour de son petit cœur orangé.

Castiel reconnu tout de suite la petite fleur, considérée comme une plante de l'amour dans la magie blanche et il apparu, s'accroupissant auprès de Dean, il posa sa main sur sa nuque :

_"-C'est une violette. _Dit-il tout bas. _Une plante magique aphrodisiaque qui prédispose à l'amour grâce à ses effluves, elle provoque les passions amoureuses._

Dean releva la tête, tournant son visage illuminé vers lui, c'est pas tout les jours qu'il assistait à un miracle et en plus là il en vivait deux d'affilé !

"-Cass...Tu es là. Dit-il soulagé. Je croyais t'avoir perdu pour...

"-Je suis désolé Dean ...je ne me doutais pas mais ... si j'avais su ...

"-Je sais...je suis trop con...excuse moi Cass...pardonne moi ... je sais que je t'ai fais du mal ...j'aurais dû te parler au lieu d'agir comme un crétin... j'ai merdé...Dit-il en baissant la tête.

"-Dean...

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté et lui souleva le menton d'une main pour amener son visage dans sa direction et se mettant à genoux, il se pencha vers lui, déposant ainsi ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser léger, mais tellement puissant pour leurs deux cœurs meurtris inutilement.

"-Je t'aime Dean...et je ne te laisserai pas...

"-Tu restes ? Dit Dean submergé d'émotions qu'il essaya de ravaler mais qu'une larme traîtresse laissa voir à l'ange.

"-Dean ...crois moi... je reste avec toi...je ne peux pas te laisser... je ne veux pas te perdre.

"-...

Castiel prit son silence pour du doute.

"-Dean, je t'aime crois moi !

"-Je te crois je...

_"Dieu que c'est dur à dire en face, j'ai l'impression de me mettre à poil en public"_ Se dit-il intérieurement en fermant les yeux.

"-Moi aussi Cass...moi aussi je... _je t'aime..._Souffla-t-il enfin.

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina, il savait combien Dean n'aimait pas exprimer ce genre de choses, combien ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il lui avait dit...droit dans les yeux... enfin !

Puis, posant sa main gauche dans son cou, il attira à lui le visage du chasseur, mais cette fois, Dean passa une de ses mains sur sa nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre était agrippée au trench et ce premier baiser partagé fut comme une explosion dans leurs cœurs, irradiés du plaisir d'appartenir à l'autre à présent. Leurs bouches s'apprirent par cœur, le charnu des lèvres, la soie de la langue, le goût de l'autre.

Maintenant ils étaient entiers, ils avaient toute la vie pour s'aimer, toute la vie d'un chasseur en tout cas.

* * *

Le lendemain, si vous étiez allé au bord du lac, vous auriez pu voir le sol entourant l'arbre complètement recouvert d'un tapis de violettes parfumées, arbre qui n'était autre qu'un pommier ... l'arbre de l'Amour.


End file.
